Life Behind The Fake Masks
Celebrations were going on when the news came that the heir of Pratsinlia was born. It was today that Athena had given the King a beautiful gift by giving birth to twins whom they named Yasmine Gharisine Kaur and Inaaya Gharisine Kaur. Both the girls looked exactly the same and had powers more powerful than anyone living on the peaceful planet. But as they say "Great power comes with great responsibility", the two girls had to pay for something they were gifted. Innaya was cursed with a disease which will slowly killing her from inside and her powers would become dangerous, while Yasmine was cursed with a immediate death. The king blamed it on Athena and asked her to keep the girls alive and look after them for it was Athena's fault, he thought. Though Athena knew it wasn't her fault but she too loved the king dearly, she agreed to his terms. She kept Yasmine alive with her magic but wasn't able to do much for Innaya. Yasmine and Inaaya loved each other more than anything in the world, they couldn't live without each other at all. But Inaaya's powers were slowly getting dangerous and she wasn't able to control them. One day her powers almost killed Yasmine and that was the day their father decided that Yasmine had to be kept safe. He announced, in the kingdom, that Princess Inaaya passed away due to a disease. He loved Inaaya and couldn't see her sad. The king was the only one who was safe from Inaaya's powers so he played with her but Yasmine was only allowed to go near Innaya once a month. Both the girls felt that their world was taken away from them but they were completely helpless so they looked forward to their meet every month. As Inaaya couldn't be there with Yasmine to play and spend time and Yasmine loved adventures, she started breaking rules for fun. She started sneaking out of the castle at the dead of night even though she was just a teenager. She wanted to explore everything but every time she started having a little fun, Athena used to find her then scold her and then punish her. Her father was unaware of these events as he was busy with both the kingdom and keeping Innaya a secret. One day when Yasmine snuck out she started wandering the silent streets. She was wearing complete black clothes to hide in plain sight, her face was also covered with a cloth so no one could find out it was her. She had a small sword strapped to her dress, though she was only eight years old she very well knew how to use the sword if she got in a fight. She was humming while walking and then she forgot about the world around her as she started dancing a little, eyes closed she walked, danced and sang at the same time. When she finally opened her eyes she found that she was lost and didn't know her way back because she had been lost in her own world and lost track of where she was heading. She walked a bit further and saw a cave there, she decided to stay inside the cave till Athena found her as usual. She waited there for an hour but no one came and because of her ADHD she couldn't sit in one place for too long. When she got up, she started pacing around the cave entrance and suddenly heard footsteps. She thought Athena had finally found her so she shouted "I am here!" the footsteps grew louder but ot wasn't Athena, it was some boy taller than her by two to three inches, his face too was concealed. Her instincts screamed danger but when she turned around to run inside the cave she found two cyclops blocking her way. She immediately knew she was in a very big danger and the Cyclops will kill her. But the boy standing behind her only grabbed her by legs and took her inside the cave, the Cyclops at his heels. They tied her upside-down and then beat her up into unconsciousness. When she woke up after a day she saw that her sword was taken away and the mysterious boy was no where to be seen either. She was starving but they didn't give her any food. She tried to free herself many times but didn't succeed. She could feel some of her bones were broken as well and wondered why hadn't they killed her yet, it seemed like they were waiting for the boy's order to kill her. After a week the boy returned with the two Cyclops and asked them to untie her. They did so and she fell down, she was unable to stand and she hadn't eaten anything in seven days now. On the other hand, the king was searching for Yasmine since a week but couldn't find her. He had almost given up hope when he went to visit Inaaya to tell her that Yasmine was no where to be found but Inaaya herself had to tell her father something important. When she had felt Yasmine on the verge of dying last night in her sleep she was terrified. She knew her father would be in her room any minute so she waited for him and when he finally came to meet her looking very sad she almost shouted "I know where she is! " Her father's face brightened on the glimmer of hope he now had "Where is she?" "There is a cave near the abandoned market on the border of the planet. They are keeping her there. She has very little time left, please get her back safely" Tears started rolling down Inaaya's cheek, her father told her that he will get Yasmine back to her very soon. The King and Athena along with some soldiers went to the cave. Both Athena and the King entered and the cave entrance shut down immediately. They started searching for Yasmine. Meanwhile, the boy sat on his knees and lifted Yasmine's face and whispered in her ear. "Now, now Princess don't worry we will end your useless life soon enough but first we have to extract all your magic from you. It will be painful so don't start crying" He looked up to the Cyclops and they pinned her hands and legs while the boy started chanting in the ancient language but stopped suddenly. She wondered why he would stopped for a moment but then heard footsteps. Her parents appeared where she was and they quickly let her go, the boy teleported away while the Cyclops faced her parents. All it took was one swipe of her father's sword and the both the Cyclops were dead. Her parents rushed to her side and Athena teleported them to the Royal Palace. The doctors flooded in and checked her. She was given several medicines after which her father fed her lots of food about which she didn't complain at all as she was terribly hungry. Yasmine was kept under observation for a month, her right leg had healed but her left leg's bone had been broken in two and it took a long time to heal, of course Athena could heal her in a moment but she said that she won't do it for Yasmine had to suffer the consequences of breaking the rules that are made to keep her safe. Her father still couldn't find out who was behind Yasmine's kidnap and he wanted to keep her safe so he asked Athena for advice. "There is only one place where I know she will be safe" Athena told the king, "And where is that?" He asked her, "Camp Half-Blood in New York, Earth" She replied. The king was quite for sometime before replying, "On a different planet? We should ask her first, shouldn't we?", "Her answer will definitely be not to go" Athena countered, "Hmm, alright we send her but only for sometime alright?", Athena smiled and said, "One summer is fine". Both of them agreed and went to tell Yasmine who would definitely not like this decision. When they entered Yasmine's room, their faces already said that there was something important they had to talk about. Yasmine hadn't healed completely yet and wasn't allowed out of her bed for long periods of time. Her father sat down on the edge of the bed and asked Athena to speak as he couldn't believe he had agreed to send her away for a whole summer on some other planet. Athena told Yasmine that she was to go to Camp Half-Blood, Yasmine looked at her father but he shook her head. She threw a very big fit about not wanting to go, they explained to her that it was for her own safety but she wouldn't listen. "Shut your mouth girl, you are going means you are going" Athena shouted at Yasmine, the king tried to say something to Athena bit he knew his limits too, Athena was a goddess and he was a mere mortal. Yasmine started crying so her father only said to Athena, "Not today,she hasn't healed completely, let's wait for a week more" The week passed way too fast, but Yasmine did get to visit Inaaya once but after the week ended her father couldn't do anything to stop Athena disappearing with Yasmine to some strange place. Athena amd Yasmine arrived in front of some large, red coloured, building. Yasmine looked around a bit and the only thought in her mind was that this place was even smaller than her castle back home. Athena walked ahead gesturing for Yasmine to follow and went into some sort of office where a man sat in a wheelchair who was very surprised to see Athena over there. Athena stopped and so did Yasmine then her mother said to her, "Yasmine, meet Chiron who will help you over here and Chiron this is my daughter Princess Yasmine, she is not from this planet and has some different magical abilities besides the usual." Chiron seemed satisfied with the information and only said, "Nice to meet you Yasmine. Welcome to Camp-Half-Blood." Athena vanished from there after Chiron welcomed and Athena went back to Olympus instead of Pratsinlia. Chiron took Yasmine to Athena's cabin where some more kids were there. He asked someone from inside the cabin to show Yasmine around but she didn't want to go and look around at that time so she told Chiron that she will look around the camp the next day and pretended to be very sleepy. He let her sleep, she didn't even get up for dinner when someone tried to wake her up she told them that she wasn't hungry and went to sleep again. The next morning she woke up, her bed still messy and went to eat breakfast. After which she returned and found one girl staring at her because they didn't pass the inspection because of her messy bed. She didn't even care about it and got dressed. She grabbed her sword and crown and went outside. She had refused to wear the camp t-shirts and still wore her Royal clothes not caring about what others would think. Someone who was old by a year or two told her to go to the archery range and practice, she obeyed only because she had always excelled at archery during the practices she used to have back home. -Prarthana Modi Category:Fiction Category:Story Category:Role-play